El niño de los ojos bonitos
by Cassandra Lilith Mircalla
Summary: Después de haber sido separada de su querido hermano y llevada a la Sede de la Orden Negra, Lenalee no podría sentirse más sola. Hasta que se encuentra con un niño que tiene una mirada de un curioso color.


**Disclaimer:** _D. Gray- Man_ pertenece a su respectiva autora.

**Aclaraciones: **La apariencia de los personajes corresponde al manga.

* * *

Cuando Lenalee llegó a la Sede de la Orden Negra supo enseguida que ese lugar sería su nueva prisión. Cuando esos extraños hombres de negro descubrieron que ella era compatible con la Inocencia, la separaron de su hermano y la llevaron a ese extraño nuevo lugar. Todo el lugar era oscuro y tenebroso, las personas siempre tenían esos semblantes serios y devastados. Todos estos elementos ensombrecieron el ánimo de la pelinegra. Pero, de alguna manera, se adaptó a su nueva vida.

Después de realizar esos horrendos entrenamientos con su Inocencia, la daban a Lenalee el resto del día libre. En la orden no había nadie de su edad, todos eran desconocidos. Por lo tanto, se sentía sola y aburrida. Trataba de entretenerse, sin mucho éxito, explorando la estructura de la Sede. Los científicos y los buscadores veían, muy extrañados, a la niña de origen chino, corretear por los pasillos de la Sede en busca de nuevos lugares para jugar. La niña siempre vestía complicados vestidos de encajes, por lo general negros y siempre estaba sola.

La rutina de Lenalele se vio interrumpida, de manera abrupta, por la llegada de un nuevo exorcista. Según los rumores, provenientes del comedor, era muy joven, casi de la edad de Lenalee, también se decía que provenía de la Rama Asiática y que no se sabía nada de su pasado. La niña se emocionó mucho al enterarse de que alguien cercano a su edad se iba a unir a la Orden Negra. Aparentemente el nuevo exorcista había llegado en la mañana, pero Lenalee no pudo encontrarse con él ya que tenía entrenamientos a esas horas. Pero en la tarde, libre de su rutina, la niña decidió buscarlo, era una oportunidad única para tener al fin un amigo.

Unos pequeños zapatitos golpeaban el piso de los pasillos de la Orden, ocasionando un eco que resonaba en el lugar. Lenalee había iniciado la búsqueda de su próximo nuevo amigo. Al no tener idea de por dónde empezar a buscar, la niña decidió que sería buena idea darle un vistazo rápido a toda la Sede. Tal vez de esta manera lograba encontrarlo. Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no vio a una figura caminar tranquilamente en sentido contrario a su camino. Lenalee chocó violentamente con un niño un poco más alto que ella, el violento impacto ocasionó que perdiera de equilibrio que su cuerpo cayera de espaldas hacia el piso, la niña oriental cerró los ojos, preparándose para la inminente caída. Pero sintió que una mano le agarró del brazo, evitando así el posible doloroso impacto contra el suelo. Lenalee abrió sus ojos lentamente para reconocer a su salvador. Era una niña un poco mayor que ella, tenía una cabellera tan negra como la noche que le llegaba hasta los hombros en un corte tipo melena. Llevaba una vestimenta asiática. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención eran esos ojos azules, tan profundos como el mar. No había dudas, ella era la nueva exorcista. Como un violento choque, Lenalee recordó que debía disculparse con ella por haberle causado semejante molesta. Inclinó su cabeza en una profunda reverencia y murmuró una torpe disculpa. Después, se irguió a una velocidad sobrehumana para luego darle una brillante sonrisa a su nueva compañera.

–Mi nombre es Lenalee Lee, vengo de China y tengo ocho años. Como veras, también soy una exorcista–. Lenalee estiró su mano, lista para recibir un apretón amistoso.

En cambio, la niña se limitó a solo mirar la mano de su interlocutora con un gesto serio. Sin emitir ningún comentario, continuó su camino.

–¡Niña espera!– La pequeña se encontraba muy confundida, la nueva exorcista la había ignorado olímpicamente ¿la había ofendido sin darse cuenta?

Tras el llamado, la desconocida se detuvo. Lenalee pudo ver como su cuerpo temblaba levemente, en una especie de tic nervioso. Se dio la vuelta y le dedicó una mirada helada.

–Soy un chico–. Refunfuñó entre dientes con una voz de barítono.

–¿Eh?– La joven china quedó estática en su lugar. No entendía nada ¿Era un chico? Si ese era el caso era un chico bastante bien parecido. Las mejillas níveas de la niña se tiñeron de rosa con ese pensamiento. Cuando finalmente Lenalee pisó tierra, descubrió que el desconocido se había ido. Con un suspiro derrotado, la niña se dirigió a su habitación, era muy probable que aquel niño la odiara, la posibilidad de hacer un nuevo amigo se había perdido con esa grave confusión de género. Su mente estaba tan inmersa en su miseria que no escuchó la potente voz que la llamaba con insistencia. Cuando finalmente se dio la vuelta se topó con el peor de sus miedos: Leverrier. Ese hombre era el principal responsable de las crueles pruebas a las que se veía sometida que tenía por objeto comprobar la capacidad de su Inocencia. Él había hecho que Lenalee se separara de su familia. Lo odiaba pero principalmente le tenía miedo.

–Lenalee-san, ¿Dónde se había metido? Llevo horas buscándola–. El inspector le dedicó una hipócrita sonrisa.

Con las piernas temblando como gelatina, Lenalee se alejó, corriendo, de ese hombre, sin ningún rumbo en mente, lo único que quería era alejarse de él, su sola presencia la asqueaba.

Mientras corría, Lenalee buscaba con desesperación un posible escondite de ese monstruo. Nada, todas las puertas estaban cerradas, podía oír, a su espalda, unos pasos que se acercaban, la estaban buscando.

Sus lacrimosos ojos se iluminaron de emoción al ver una puerta entreabierta de donde provenía una tenue luz. Sin pensarlo, se introdujo a la habitación para luego cerrar la puerta con brusquedad. Mientras aún mantenía apoyadas sus diminutas manos en puerta, su cuerpo no paraba de temblar. Se mordió el labio inferior para contener, sin éxito, sus sollozos.

–¿Qué haces aquí?– Una voz de barítono llamó la atención de Lenalee.

La susodicha se dio la vuelta inmediatamente al reconocer esa voz, ¡era el niño de ojos bonitos!

–Estaba escapando del monstruo–. La niña respondió mirando el piso.

El niño alzó una ceja en un gesto de evidente confusión.

–¡Por favor no dejes que me lleve!– Lenalee apretó los puños mientras lagrimas saladas bañaban su rostro.

–Che, está bien. Pero no causes ningún de alboroto, si lo haces te echaré a patadas de mi habitación–. El joven exorcista hiso un gesto de molestia.

Lenalee no podía estar más feliz el niño desconocido la había aceptado en su habitación, eso significaba que no la odiaba. Pero ahora que lo pensaba no sabía su nombre. Era hora de averiguarlo.

– Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas? Y ¿Cuántos años tienes?– Lenalee preguntó, tratando de sonar casual, con la voz un poco ronca debido al reciente llanto.

–Kanda y mi edad no te incumbe–. El ojiazul respondió escuetamente.

La niña infló las mejillas, ese muchacho es un grosero. Sin embargo, no tomó ninguna reprimenda, estaba muy agradecida con él por haberla aceptado en su habitación.

Las horas pasaron tranquilamente, en completo silencio. Kanda se encontraba leyendo un complicado libro mientras que Lenalee miraba con fascinación el perfil del chico. Durante toda su estancia él no le había hecho ninguna clase de pregunta sobre el "monstruo", en cambio Kanda impuso un silencio marcial que acabó calmando el miedo de la joven china.

Al darle un vistazo rápido a la ventana, Lenalee se percató de un hecho fundamental, ya era de noche. Ella no estaba dispuesta a regresar a su habitación, tenía miedo de encontrarse con Leverrier. Solo había una solución

–Etto, Kanda ¿podría quedarme a dormir aquí?– La pelinegra preguntó tímidamente mientras jugaba con sus manos.

Kanda desvió la vista de las páginas del libro que estaba leyendo, tenía una mirada aturdida y Lenalee podía jurar que vio un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

–No, tienes tu propia habitación–. Contestó el joven japonés con un tono neutral.

–Pero si regreso el monstruo me encontrará y me hará cosas feas–. Los ojos de Lenalee se llenaron de lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

Kanda observó en silencio el rostro lloroso de la niña. –Che, está bien pero solo por esta vez–. El niño desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, sin permitirle al mundo saber lo que estaba pensando.

Los ojos de Lenalee se llenaron de honesta alegría. –¡Muchas gracias! Prometo no ser una molestia.

Echando un largo bostezo, la niña se quitó los zapatos y procedió a meterse a la cama de Kanda.

El japonés la miró con una leve sorpresa, esa niña era muy confianzuda pero no hizo nada al respecto.

Lenalee vio como el niño sacaba una sabana de su pequeño closet y la acomodaba en el suelo, con la obvia intención de dormir en él.

–¡Espera! No me pensaras en dormir ahí– Chilló la niña, estremeciendo a Kanda.

–Tú estás durmiendo en mi cama–. El niño rodó los ojos.

–Pero podemos compartirla. Como lo hacía con mi hermano–. Lenalee sonrió dulcemente mientras hacía espacio en la cama.

– Son dos cosas distintas–. El niño procedió a acomodarse en el suelo.

–Pero no es justo, esta es tu habitación, mereces dormir en tu cama. Yo solo soy una intrusa–. Los ojos de Lenalee se volvieron vidriosos.

Kanda comprendió que persuadir a la niña no era una opción, así que decidió cumplir su capricho. Después de todo, no estaba dispuesto a volver a escuchar su molesto llanto.

Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, y aún con sus ropas diarias (sin atreverse a ponerse el pijama, eso sería demasiado vergonzoso), el japonés se introdujo a la cama, dándole la espalda a Lenalee.

La joven exorcista, sonrió para sus adentros. Por fin había hecho un amigo en aquel feo lugar, además gracias a él podía volver a sentir esa sensación de seguridad que le daba en antaño la presencia de su hermano. Pero había algo distinto en aquel sentimiento, algo no tan filial, algo más vergonzoso. Estaba segura que los ojos de Kanda eran más bonitos que los de su hermano. Con ese pensamiento en mente, Lenalee se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo, sintiéndose protegida por el niño de ojos bonitos.

* * *

**Notas finales: Bueno aquí está mi primer fic del anime y manga **_**D.**__**Gray- Man**_** (que por cierto me encanta). Espero haberlo hecho bien, en especial con la personalidad de los personajes, Kanda tiene un carácter muy complicado. **

**Para serles honesta la pareja KandaxLenalee me encanta y tiene MUCHO potencial para fics. Es mi segunda pareja preferida del manga, de hecho todas las parejas de **_**D. Gray- Man**_** me gustan (hasta las yaoi XD) pero tengo un par de excepciones que son el AllenxLenalee y el KandaxAllen, no sé porque pero me desagradan bastante (con el respeto que se merecen sus fans).**

**En fin, ya no los aburro con mis gustos personales. Si este fic tiene aceptación puedo seguir escribiendo fics de este fandom, obviamente de distintas parejas u.u **

**¡Adiós!**


End file.
